The present invention relates to a valve control system, a bidet using the same, and a valve control method, and, more particularly, to a control system and method for feeding back an operation of a latch valve to thus prevent the latch valve from malfunctioning.
A conventional bidet receives power through an external power source (AC100˜240V) to operate a heater, or the like, and converts the power to DC 5˜24V to use it as a power source for internal electronic components and a panel board assembly (PBA). In this case, however, some houses do not have a power supply facility in a location in which a bidet is to be installed or some people in particular regions are reluctant to use electricity in rest rooms, so they choose not to use the bidet.
To solve these problems, a bidet having a self-generation function has been proposed. The bidet having a self-generation function can overcome restrictions in locations where power supply is not smooth and stimulate those who are reluctant to use electricity in rest rooms to use the bidet.